HOLD ON
by CrimsonMoon2009
Summary: Sara get a call that changes her life, then hears a song. Bad at summerys sorry. Please read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

HOLD ON

I do not own the character or the song in this story.

Sara was waiting fro the call that would change her life forever. She was wait for Grissom to call and let her know if they where sill getting marred. Sara was sitting in her room on the ship just listening to the radio when her phone started ringing. She looked at her caller Id and saw Nick's name on the screen.

"Sidle" Sara said when she answered.

"Hey Sara has Grissom called you lately." He sounded kind of worried.

"No why?" She said getting off the bed and walking around her room.

"Well they last time we heard from him her was going to see Lady Heather about a case but that was like three days ago. We tried his cell but he is not picking up we were hoping you can call and see where he is at." Nick told her in one breath.

"I will try I will call you when I am done ok." Sara said and hung up the phone. Why would Grissom be at Lady Heathers fro three days and not call the lab at all, Sara thought as she called Grissom.

"Hello Sara" A female voice said.

"Hello is Grissom there, and who is this." Sara said a little worried.

"This is Lady Heather and Grissom is sleeping right now." Lady Heather told her and was about to hang up the phone when Grissom grab it from her hand.

"Sara is that you?" Grissom walking to the window.

"Ya why are you at Lady Heathers and not at the lab everyone is worried about you. Nick called and said that you would not answer your phone." Sara said as anger and disappointment can into her voice.

"I can here to ask about the case and ended up staying here." He told her as Heather came to stand behind him.

"Well if you would rather spend your time with a dominatrix them you friends I guess the wedding is off." Sara yelled as she hung up the phone. Sara called Nick back and told him where Grissom was at then hung up. She fell on her pillow crying her eyes out. She fell asleep and woke a couple hours later. She pulled out her computer and when on myspace and changed her page. As soon as she was done she walked over and sat next to the radio. After a couple of song one came on that was perfect for the way she felt. She turned it up and listened.

_We don't have time left to regret (hold on) __  
__It will take more than common sense (hold on) __  
__So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on) __  
__There's more to life than just to live (hold on) ___

_'cause an empty room can be so loud __  
__It's too many tears to drown them out __  
__So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on ___

_One single smile a helping hand __  
__It's not that hard to be a friend __  
__So don't give up stand 'til the end __  
__There's more to life than just to live ___

_'cause an empty room can be so loud __  
__It's too many tears to drown them out __  
__So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on ___

_When you love someone __  
__And they break your heart __  
__don't give up on love __  
__Have faith, restart __  
__Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on ___

_When it falls apart __  
__And your feeling lost __  
__All your hope is gone __  
__don't forget to hold on, hold on ___

_'cause an empty room can be so loud __  
__It's too many tears to drown them out __  
__So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on ___

_When you love someone __  
__And they break your heart __  
__don't give up on love __  
__Have faith, restart __  
__Just hold on, hold on ___

_'cause an empty room can be so loud __  
__It's too many tears to drown them out __  
__So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on ___

_When you love someone __  
__And they break your heart __  
__don't give up on love __  
__Have faith, restart __  
__Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

The dj told everyone that the song was called HOLD ON by the Jonas Brothers. Sara walked back over to her computer and went back on myspace and looked the song up when she found it she added it to her profile and logged back off. She walked back over to the bed and fell back asleep. She was going to get a lot of messages for her friends back in Vegas when they saw her new Profile and song but right now all she cared about was going back to sleep.

Tell me if you want more, or if it is fine by its self.


	2. Chapter 2

MORE THEN THAT

Nick walked into the lab the next day and was still pissed about what Grissom did to Sara. He walked into the locker room and grabbed his laptop before going to the break room. He sign on to his myspace and then went to Sara's profile to leave her a message. What he saw shocked and made him even madder. The background was pure black with small red broken hearts falling for the top. As soon as the music started Nick know what song it was. He left her a quick comment then went to send her a PM. He had heard a song on the way over that fit how he felt for Sara perfectly. He opened a new window and looked for the video on YouTube so he could put it in the PM. It took him about 10 minutes to find the song.

After he put it in the message and sends it to Sara he got up with his laptop and went in search of Greg and Warrick. He had to let them know what Grissom was doing to Sara.

"Hey Greg need to talk to you man. You to Warrick." Nick said as he walked into the break room to see him lounging on the couch and Warrick at the table reading. Nick turned and shut the door.

"Have you guys seen Cath around?" He asked.

"Ya she is in talking to Grissom. Why what is the matter?" Greg said sitting up.

"Have you talked to Sara lately?"

"No. Why what is the matter." Warrick asked.

"This" Nick said putting his laptop on the table and showing them Sara's Myspace page. When they saw it they lost it.

"What did Grissom do to make her so heat broken." Greg asked, as Warrick was too mad to say anything.

"Lady Heather!" Was all he said. And they understood at once.

"That is not right." Warrick said.

Just then Grissom walked into the room with Eckley and Catharine right behind him.

"Guys I came to let you know that.." Grissom started but never got to finish as the three friends turned and glared at their boss before getting there stuff and walking right out the room.

"What was that about." Eckley asked.

"I think I know. Cath tell them that I am no longer working here. Give them this for me please." And with that Gill Grissom walked out of the lab for the last time.

Nick and the other two walked into the break room after a couple of hours. They saw a note from Grissom.

_Guys,_

_I know you talk to Sara and what she said is true we are no longer together._

_Grissom._

Nick's phone started ringing when he saw who was calling he smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sara was checking her Messages when she saw one from Nick. After she read the message she opened the video. The video was of the Backstreet Boys singing More Then That. As she listened she started crying a little.

_I can see that youve been crying  
You cant hide it with a lie  
What´s the use in you denying  
The words you have at home  
I heard he promised you forever  
But forevers come and go  
Baby, he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you alive  
Tell the truth between the lines, oh_

I will love you more than that  
I wont say the words  
Then take them back  
Dont give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that

Baby, you deserve much better  
What´s the use in holding on  
Dont you see its now or never  
Cause I just can´t be friends  
Baby knowing in the end, and

I will love you more than that  
I wont say the words  
Then take them back  
Dont give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say

There´s not a day that passes by  
I dont wonder why we havent tried  
It´s not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand, dont say goodbye  


I will love you more than that  
I wont say the words  
Then take them back  
Dont give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that

After the song was over she packed all her things together. They where getting into the port today. All she had to do was get a car a drive to Nick. She was just about to pull into the lab when she picked up her phone and called him.

"Hey"

"Hey Nick where are you right now." Sara said getting out of the rental car and walking into the building.

"In the break room why"

"No reason. I got your message." She said walking right into the break room and putting her finger to her lips for Greg and Warrick.

"Ya did you like it." Nick said.

"I loved it and you." Sara said walking right behind him and giving him a hug.

"Love you to Sara." Nick said turning around to hug her back.

Four month later Sara and Nick got married and had twin's one boy and one girl. And Grissom well him and Lady Heather moved to L.A. Catharine and Warrick got together 2 months after Sara and Nick, and they are still going strong.


End file.
